


The Key to Happiness is-

by Koayyy



Series: White, Blank Paradise [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Worried for her latest crew member, Djeeta decides to go to a certain genius alchemist for a favor. But when it proves to be difficult, she comes up another way to hopefully cheer him up.





	The Key to Happiness is-

**Author's Note:**

> I Just Want Sandalphon To Be Happy
> 
> Title inspired by this [beautiful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTlWNzHzZnc) right here!

It’s a nice day to be outside, the sun is in the sky but the sunlight is warm, the breeze isn’t cold but gentle enough to be cool. But instead of being outside, here the genius Cagliostro sits, writing down another piece of research in one of her many books.

The large bookshelf in her room is filled with books all written by her, but the knowledge she gains as she resides on the Grandcypher is ever growing, and the bookshelf is going to be full soon. She pushes her glasses up with a finger and continues to be submerged in her own thoughts, when a knock on the door sounds.

“Cagliostro? Are you there? It’s Djeeta.” Djeeta’s voice comes from the other side of the door, causing Cagliostro to pause in her writing.

“Come in!” she raises her voice so she can be heard, and keeps her eyes on the door when Djeeta opens it. Djeeta gives her a little smile, closes the door once she was in, and took a seat on the currently unused chair right across Cagliostro.

“What did you come find me for?” Cagliostro wastes no time in asking for Djeeta’s objective, her research momentarily forgotten as she places her quill back in the ink bottle.

She watches and raises an eyebrow when Djeeta hesitates, her anxiety showing in the form of her twiddling her fingers. It takes another moment before Djeeta finally speaks.

“During the whole alchemy incident with that Alchemist Guild guy. you had to remake your body, right? And then you transferred your soul into your new body now,” she stops her gesturing and pauses to take a deep breath. “I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe, would it-”

Cagliostro cuts her off harshly before she can finish her sentence. “No.”

Djeeta stops, shutting her mouth and staring at Cagliostro in disbelief.

“I didn’t even say the question yet!” she shouts, still enveloped by disbelief.

“You didn’t need to.” Cagliostro starts. “Listen, Captain, I’m an Alchemist, not a Necromancer. No matter how much of a genius I am, reconstructing the body of a Primal Beast, especially the body of one of the Origin Beasts without the information needed would be disastrous.”

Djeeta’s shoulders slump as she listens. Cagliostro takes a good look at her as she shifts her gaze to the table, not meeting Cagliostro’s eyes. Cagliostro lets a sigh escape her. Their captain really is too good for them.

“I know you’re worried for him, but this idea is too risky. Even if I manage to reconstruct the body, we don’t even know where his soul is. It would be nearly impossible to insert his soul in if it’s already gone.” she says, gesturing as she does so in hopes of getting her point across. Djeeta looks up and opens her mouth for a second, but closes it without speaking.

The room is silent for another minute as Cagliostro watched Djeeta burn her gaze into the wooden table. When she makes eye contact with Cagliostro again, her eyes are not filled with disappointment or sadness, it’s instead filled with something else that Cagliostro can’t pinpoint.

“His soul is still here.” she says, completely confident as she bears her eyes into Caglisotro. Cagliostro blinks a few times as she took in the look in her eyes, but her confidence is contagious as her lips curl into a little smile.

“You know what? I’ll do it. I’ll show you what the great Cagliostro can do.” she says, and Djeeta’s look breaks into a grin. But Cagliostro holds her hand up in the air between them before she got any more hopes up.

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise I can make it work,” she starts. “so in the meantime, why don’t you try something else to cheer him up?”

Djeeta looks at her and blinks. “Do you have any suggestions?” she says as she gently pushes Cagliostro’s hand down.

“No, but I don’t think it’ll be that much of a challenge for you, right, Captain?” Cagliostro says, pitching her voice higher as she says ‘Captain’. Djeeta smiles.

“I’ll do my best!”

 

* * *

 

The scent of coffee beans fill the small dining room as the coffee from the beans drip and drip and drip into the holder, filling it slowly but surely. The process is ingrained into his mind at this point, the actions easily done while on autopilot. But despite the quiet dining room, something feels different.

Sandalphon lifts his head as he hears footsteps approaching. He turns to catch a glance of the crew member, but the footsteps stop and no one appears in the doorway. It catches him by surprise, but then again, the Singularity always catches him by surprise.

He can feel her against the outside wall. Why did she stop? It’s not like she’s actively trying to avoid him for any reason. He waits for another moment, but when she doesn’t move, he goes back to paying attention to his coffee. The holder is full, probably enough to fill several cups, but it doesn’t matter if the Singularity, the dragon, and Lyria aren’t here to share it with him. The thought of sleep makes him nauseous anyway.

It briefly crosses his mind to pour a cup for the Singularity standing outside, but he dismisses it and instead places the holder and his cup on the table before sitting down. If she wants a cup then she can pour it herself when she comes in.

He counts to about three minutes when the Singularity finally moves and approaches him with her hands behind her back. He suppresses a sigh, what is she up to this time?

“You want something?” he asks as he puts his cup down. She shakes her head, but looks hesitant when she opens her mouth.

“No, but...” she swallows. “I have something for you.” her tone suggests that she forced it out of her throat, and the sentence makes Sandalphon raise an eyebrow at her. She looks away and squirms in place as he stared flatly at her.

“H-, here!” her voice raised as she removed her hands from behind her back, revealing the something in her clutches.

He blinks once, twice, three times until he processes what she is holding. In her hands is a doll, not unlike the ones that the timid witch and the puppet using draph have, but the one she has is clearly made in Lucifer’s image. They got the colors right, and even the six little white wings look like they were fully stuffed with cotton.

He stares at it for another minute, until familiar bitter feelings cause a similar bitter chuckle to rip itself out of his throat. A doll to remind him of what he lost, to always remind him of someone he could never meet again. Does the Singularity hate him so much, thinking that him taking on the mantle of Supreme Primarch wasn’t a good enough punishment?

“Do you hate me that much, Singularity?” he says once the chuckles stop, and his words cause her to freeze in place. Then the little smile she had for a while falters along with her hands, in turn lowering the doll.

“I don’t?” she phrases it like a question, as if genuinely asking herself. “I... Lyria said that you loved Lucifer very much, and without him, I sometimes think that you seem... lonely. Danua, Anna and I worked together to make this, thinking that it might keep you company until Lucifer comes back.”

The little kind smile returns to her face and the look in her eyes extinguishes his flames of bitterness and insecurities for just a moment, but it’s enough for her intentions to shine through to him. He doesn’t stop the smirk that comes unbidden to his face, and raises his hands with his palms facing up. Her smile becomes a little bit wider, and she gently places the doll in his hands.

He holds the Lucifer doll in his hands, his fingers trailing over the cloth and the imperfect stitches. He doesn’t know what comes over him, but it gives him the courage to squeeze the six soft wings a little. He hears the Singularity giggle, but nothing more.

“Lucifer is gone, you know? He’s not ever coming back.” he whispers, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat as he looks at the light blue beads that act as the doll’s eyes. The Singularity shakes her head, and he looks back up.

“He isn’t gone. We’ll find a way to bring him back.” she says, her confidence showing in her tone of voice and the look in her eyes. He feels like he wants to believe in her and her confidence, but something shoves itself into his core and it goes past his lips before he can properly think it through.

“Why?” he asks, his grip on the doll turning a tad bit tighter as he looks away from the determination in the Singularity’s eyes.

“Why?” she repeats and pauses. “Well, you’re apart of the Grandcypher, temporary or not, and I’m the Captain. And it’s only natural for a Captain to care about their crew members, right?” she says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the sky with a face laced with confusion, and a puff of air escapes his mouth as he loosens his grip on the doll.

“Your nonsense is on a higher level than usual, Singularity.” he says as he gathers himself together while she splutters. Caressing the doll seems to help him calm down a notch.

Djeeta’s spluttering grows into silence, until she lets out a giggle, holding a hand to cover her mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Sandalphon asks, the question lacking the usual bite to his words, and it only makes her giggle a little bit more.

“I’m glad you like it.” she says, her smile filled with happiness and pride. He stops caressing the doll the moment she says it, but she doesn’t seemed bothered in the slightest by this action.

She gives him a long look, removes her hands from the surface of the table, and straightens her back, as if she found what she wanted. Her smile never leaving her face.

“Well, I’m gonna go find Albert. He promised me sword lessons today.” she says, a hand naturally reaching to check the sword strapped to her side. Once she’s confirmed that it’s in its rightful place, she starts to walk to the doorway, but he calls out before she can properly leave the room.

“Singularity.” he says, and she pauses, turning her head back to look at him. It proves to be difficult to get it out of his throat, but he forces it. His regret has taught him to say the words he wants to say instead of keeping it locked away, but actually trying to do it isn’t as easy as he thought.

“Thank you.” he says. He thinks that he has something else that he needs to say too, but it’ll be a long time before he can be fully aware of it, and it’ll take an even longer time until the words finally leave his mouth.

But this is a nice first step towards it.

“You’re welcome, Sandalphon.” Djeeta says, an almost blinding smile taking over her face. She then takes her leave, her footsteps echoing into the dining room until he can no longer hear them.

Sandalphon clutches the doll closer to his chest, and the first time he genuinely smiles, it’s accompanied by silent tears, seen by no one but the ethereal presence that’s too faint to be sensed.  


End file.
